Tale of Lucien
by Emperor Serperior
Summary: The story of Lucien Lachance The Second, a man who turned out to be a different person than his predecessor. However, against his wishes, he ended up performing acts similar to what his ancestor did. Although it is in the name of defending the world from Team Armageddon, a syndicate with a mission more twisted than most can imagine.


Hello readers, I present to you The Tale Of Lucien Lachance The Second. I thought that it would be good if I made stories that explained the origins of original characters that play important roles in some of the later fanfics that I've made, so the readers can enjoy the stories they appear in to a greater extent.

The first of this OC backstories I have to offer is the tale of Lucien Lachance The Second, who happens to be the great descendant of Lucien Lachance, the Dark Brotherhood assassin. Of course, he has different ideals than his predecessor, although this story shows that he has no choice but to follow a similar destiny that the original Lucien Lachance had.

The story begins as Lucien is a twelve year old, and attending an academy with various classes involving Pokemon and what is required to live a successful life in the Orange Islands.

Read, review, and enjoy. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** It is perfectly obvious that I do not own Pokemon and only the original characters.

* * *

_"Skooma! Oh! Oh yeah…you want to…want to be my friend? I'll tell you what…Skooma is…the only thing…the only thing I want…HEEHEEHAHAHA!_" – Faelian

* * *

_ "Ash…do…do you know why…why…_" _said the mortally wounded individual laying on the field. Despite not knowing the precise position they were in, Lucien could tell they were there, and had an idea of what was going on._

_ "…Why you came back for me?_" _Ash finished for him, sounding as if he was going to cry. "It's because we're friends…and you care about me, Serena, and the others?"_

_ "…yeah," the dying person answered, his voice becoming even more slurred and lifeless. "Ash…don't make the same mistake I did, how I gave up on the girl…that I…that I had feelings…for. Don't make that mistake with Serena…"_

_ Lucien struggled to rise up and see what was going on, but couldn't summon the strength to do so. "Come on, it's not over," Ash told him, as if he was already crying. "I'll take you to hospital, and they'll help-"_

_ "It's already done," his friend whispered. "Ash…thanks…for…everything…_" _Although Lucien couldn't see them, he knew the life of Ash's friend had just ended and felt a deep sense of regret for not being able to do anything about it._

_Lucien sighed in depression, and closed his eyes as he heard somebody else running to the scene. "Ash, I found somebody that can help!" a female voice shouted. "How is he?"_

_ "He didn't make it," Ash told her, quietly weeping. "He died…" The girl began bawling in absolute agony, causing Lucien to cringe and felt the urge to cut his wrists to escape the miserable event he was trapped in._

* * *

Rowan Lachance woke at the sound of his son's scream, one that he knew all too well. Lazily getting out of bed, Rowan slowly walked to his son's room, and roughly tapped Lucien on the forehead.

Rowan's son quickly snapped to attention, and noticed the horrified look on Lucien's face had turned to something of absolute fury. Though…he knew his son wasn't angry at him; Lucien was infuriated at the fact that he had another nightmare.

"Yet another scene involving the woe of a boy I care nothing for," Lucien growled, his rage fully enveloping the tone of his voice. "This is REALLY starting to get on my nerves! My slumber should not be interrupted by an idiotic, over-glorified imaginary fool and his useless girlfriend who do not deserve my attention in the slightest! This should not be-"

"Lucien, Father thinks that these nightmares have purpose," Rowan interrupted him calmly. "Father thinks that perhaps you should study what your subconscious is trying to tell you."

Lucien rolled his eyes and shook his head at his father, clearly not indulging the statement. "Father, I really detest how you keep speaking in third person," Lucien snorted. "But even more so that you insist on attempting to help me resolve a situation that nobody has the capabilities to bring aid to. I must destroy the abomination within me on my own."

Rowan shrugged and returned to his bedroom in disappointment, Lucien had never been this edgy in the past, and was beginning to suspect that external factors might have been the cause.

* * *

Lucien waited for his father to return to his sleep, and then left his bed to walk over to his closet. Lucien put on his black robes, and then exited his house through the open window.

"My father never comes to check up on me until eight in the morning," he whispered to himself with a grin. "Courtesy of my loyal Misdreavus, always doing what he can to prevent my morning business from being interrupted."

Lucien began walking out on the streets, pondering his recent dreams. "The last few months I've had several dreams involving him and his friends," he whispered to himself. "There has been no explanation behind this on our world so far, about Ash Ketchum and those who have followed him on his journeys. In the dreams before the one I've had tonight, I have been able to see Ash and all of his friends…but this time, I couldn't. Not only that, but the person Ash was speaking to, I didn't recognize the voice or even get to see him. Nor could I see that girl at the end."

Lucien stopped and took a glance at the nearby lake, unable to understand what was going on within himself.

"Who is Ash Ketchum, and why do I keep having dreams about him and his strange friends?" Lucien asked himself. "And who were those people he was speaking to last night?"

The student sighed in frustration, and continued his walk, strolling down the pathway to his school.

"My father might think these dreams and nightmares have purposes," he told himself. "But they mean nothing to _me_. Why should I care about somebody who isn't real? What matters to me is setting up my career, and some stupid imaginary ten year old can not help i-"

"What did you just call me?!" the voice of Ash said from behind. Lucien turned around, and saw that particular boy standing before him.

"Hmph, imagine that," Lucien sneered with a sarcastic grin. "An illusion of Ash Ketchum standing there glaring at me."

The lower grade student looked around to see if anyone else was within the area, and narrowed his eyes as he prepared his next move. "Go, Seviper!" Lucien shouted, throwing a pokeball into the air. "Now, it is time to end the set of nightmares that have been plaguing me for far too long! Seviper, use poison tail on that boy!"

The fang snake Pokemon's tail glowed a bright purple, as it lunged at Ash and slashed at him. The blade-like tail cut through the exterior of Ash, causing the surfaces of his body to glow with a crimson color.

"What…?" Lucien mumbled in confusion, watching Ash transform into something completely different from what he was. Within less than a second, the entity that appeared to be Ash was now a Zoroark, one that appeared to be wounded from Seviper's attack. In addition to that, a Darkrai also came out from hiding, making strange noises as it gradually slid to the left side.

"So, YOU played a role in this?!" Lucien exclaimed, enraged at what he was watching. "Why? What motivation could you have for attempting to drive me insane?!"

Lucien turned around, and noticed a pair of red eyes glowing in the dark, coming closer every second.

"Me, for the most part," a tremendously deep, inhuman male voice spoke from the shadows. "Or more precisely, me providing them with food and shelter, then serving me as a reward. The purpose of me ordering that Zoroark and Dakrai with additional allies to haunt your nightmares with that dumb kid Ash Ketchum was to test your endurance. You will certainly qualify for Team Armageddon."

Lucien's eyes twitched at what he had just heard, unable to understand what this entity was saying. "Who in the name of Arceus are you?" he growled. The figure then emerged from the shadows, and revealed itself to Lucien.

The dark-skinned creature had a height of 7'9, and was blatantly voluminous, lacking clothing and having exoskeletal body components. His six fingered hands were rough, broad, and seemed to be made of thin narrow metal.

His arms were notably long, muscular, and had a texture that identically matched its entire body, which had the looks of volcanic dirt.

The being's abdomen was moderately repressed, barely showing the impression of its bones and internal organs. His head texture appeared different from the rest of its body, having the coloration of the human skeleton, though its appearance did not contain whole similarities to anything that was found on humanity's home world.

The thing's eyes did not look like anything more than spheres of harsh red light, as if it was an implication that this beast was something from the devil's realm. His mouth consisted of several black mandibles that stretched out from its chin, resembling an alien demon.

In addition to these fearsome traits, the beast also happened to have an extremely long tail, one that was something similar to that of a reptile's, with the exclusion of the sword-like component at the end.

"I am Malthus the Plague," he answered, parting his mandibles in something that appeared to be a smile. "I am the leader of Team Armageddon, who's come to this savage world in search of the best assassin that exists here. The first test is filling your head with nightmares and testing your ability to resist them."

"And the second?" Lucien questioned, glowering at the alien. Malthus pointed at the Zoroark, and made a gesture that looked as if he was instructing it to come to him. "Surviving a dark pulse at point blank range," Malthus answered sadistically. "If you live, I will come to you during your graduation. But for now, you will focus on preventing your death."

Lucien felt a grimace form on his face, along with the anger boiling inside of him. "You'll be the one who will have to test his survival, you worthless alien cockroach! Seviper, use poison fang on that arrogant bastard!" Lucien shouted, pointing at Malthus.

Seviper charged at Malthus, and opened its mouth as it prepared to sink its fangs into him. Malthus curled his right hand into a fist, and gave Seviper a sucker punch that sent it flying.

Lucien's Pokemon flew into a nearby boulder, smacking into it face-first, and then slowly sliding off, unconscious. "Your turn," Malthus told him with a sinister tone. "Zoroark, get him."

The Zoroark quickly grabbed Lucien, and formed a dark sphere of energy in front of his chest. The student then watched the beam discharge, and felt himself being quickly propelled miles away, flying away to his potential death.


End file.
